Batman and Robin
by doyoufeellikeyourfallingdown
Summary: Sam and Dean go trick or treating, hunting for their favorite candies.Sadly, basically a tag to my other story: Heath Bars and Bad Jokes, because I am a loser.


Disclaimer: I do no own Supernatural, quite sadly!

Ok, two in one day! Whooo!! I don't know what's gotten into me haha. First I don't write for a year, and now I'm doing two in one day. What a beast!

Wow, why am I such a loser. I'm basically doing a tag to my own story.

But ok, if you just read my fic I updated like… a couple of hours ago, then that will ruin the ending. And basically the whole story. But hopefully you will still find it cute.

I'm stealing from myself.

Ok, Sam is six, and Dean is 10.

"But Dad, I'm way too old to wear a costume!" The young Dean Winchester argued with his father.

"You said you wanted to take Sammy trick-or-treating, and the deal was that if you and Sam were going to go, you both have to wear costumes," John said, trying to make Dean rethink his ideas of going out on Halloween. He just didn't feel comfortable having them go off by themselves, and he had a hunt to finish, but one look into those two pairs of eyes and he had to say they could go. Now, the night before Halloween, he was trying desperately to find a way out his agreement.

"Dean!!" cried out Sammy, "Look, I can be Robin and you can be BATMAN!"

Dean groaned, "Daaadddd."

"Dean, if you want to go, you have to wear a costume."

"But, but… if you don't go Dean, then I can't go either."

Little hands grabbed at Dean's shirt, and tear filled eyes looked up at him.

"Ahh, Sammy. Fine. I'll be Batman."

"YAY!" Sam yelled, jumping up and down.

John sighed at headed towards the register.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my god, why is this thing so itchy?!"

The older Winchester boy exited the bathroom, mask obscuring his face and tight, but stretchy fabric covering his body.

"Deeaaannn!"

Dean sighed at his little brother call and continued down the hallway towards the room he shared with Sammy. There he was met with a funny sight. Sam had his costume half way on, but his head seemed to be stuck and unable to get through the hole. All that was visible was a little tuff of brown hair sticking out.

"Dean. I can't. Get. My. Head. Out!" came the muffle voice through the fabric.

Laughing, the older boy when over to help, succeeding in getting the fabric over the head in one huge tug.

Sam sighed and caught his breath, exhausted by his fight with his costume.

"Thanks, Batman," he said with a small smile before sticking on his mask, "Ready to go?! Oh boy, this is gonna be fun, Dean!"

"Yeah, I'm ready Sammy. But I swear if anyone from my school recognizes me in this outfit, I'll kill you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dean, that one, let's go to that one!" Sam said, pointing and dragging his brother behind him.

"Calm down, dude. Why are we going so fast?"

"Because I really, really, really want a Heath bar! We can slow down once I get one," Sammy said matter-of-factly.

"Haha, why do you want one so bad, Sammy?"

Sam slowed for a second, shuffling his feet.

"Because it was Mommy's favorite. Daddy told me."

There was a beat of silence, then Sam carried on like nothing ever happened.

"What's your favorite kind of candy Dean?"

"Well, I love 100 Grand's. I was really hoping to get one tonight."

"Well, then let's GO!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aw, look at that. Tough, little Dean Winchester dressed up in his little Batman costume. How cute!" taunted 7th grade Trent Gorman, the bully that had recently picked Dean as his new target.

He was a large kid, with a pudgy face and a piggy nose. He thought he ruled the school, and that included Dean Winchester, the pathetic 5th grader who had beaten him in dodge ball. No one beats Trent, and now Dean was going to pay for it.

"Just leave us alone, Trent. It's Halloween. I'll talk to you at school."

Dean felt Sam's tiny hand grip his harder and he stood protectively between Trent and his little brother.

"What if I want to talk to you now?" Trent took a step forward, and Dean pushed Sam a step back before stepping towards Trent, accepting the challenge.

It started so fast, that little Sammy could barely process it. The fat kid tried to punch Dean, but he moved and kicked the kid in the gut. Dean got a few more good hits in before Trent grabbed him by the shirt, threw him to the ground and kneeled on him.

Sam didn't know exactly what to do, but he knew he had to do something or the fat kid was going to hurt Dean. So he ran, hard, and leaped on the bully's back, wrapping his arms around the thick neck. It only took a moment for the bigger boy to throw Sam off his back, but that was all Dean needed to get the upper-hand.

He hit Trent until he got up and ran away. "Don't ever touch me or my brother again!" Dean yelled after him. Dean then looked at his little brother, who was holding a bleeding arm and just barely holding back tears.

"You ok, little man? You saved my ass back there," he said, taking the injured arm gently in his hands

Sam tried to smile at the swear, but the tears started falling and he was suddenly latched on to Dean.

"Can we go home?" he whispered, his head buried in Dean's shoulder, his hair ticking his brother's chin.

"Sure little buddy."

He grabbed their bags of candy, gathered Sam in his arms, and started the walk back home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sammy, why aren't you eating any of your candy? Is your arm ok?"

Dean had been careful to clean the scrape carefully and rap it well in a little gauze. It wasn't too deep, but it looked pretty painful. Dean was proud of Sam for taking this so well.

"Yeah, it's fine Dean. It's just… I didn't get a Heath bar. And you didn't get your 100 Grand Bar. If I wasn't such a baby, we could have gone to a few more houses, we could have gotten them. I'm sorry," Sam whispered dejectedly, his bottom lip quivering.

"Sammy, tonight wasn't your fault what-so-ever. I was the one who got into a fight with Trent. It's not your fault at all. I'm the one who is sorry, ok?" It was so like Sam to blame himself for everything.

Sam nodded and went over and sat on Dean's lap, resting his head on his brother's shoulder once more. "Wanna watch T.V.?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tommy, how much to you want for that 100-Grand bar?" Dean asked his friend.

It was the next day, and everyone had brought their candy in to trade with one another. Dean was determined to get that 100-Grand bar he so deeply desired.

"It's the only one I have, so it'll cost you all of your tootsie rolls. Fair trade?"

"Yeah, that sounds good," said the young Winchester as he dug through his bag, looking for all the tootsie rolls he could find. He was about to hand them over when something caught his eye.

A single heath bar lay on the table of a boy he didn't know. It was the only one in the whole room.

Dean took one more glance at the 100- Grand bar before sighing and declining Tommy's offer.

He then made his way over to the other little boy, whose name he didn't know.

"Hi. I'm Dean. How much do you want for that Heath bar?" Dean asked politely

"I'm sorry, but I'm not trading this one. Its my only one," the boy said, slightly rudely.

Dean sighed. He needed that candy bar.

"How about if I give you… all of my candy?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bus dropped Dean off at the end of his street and he jogged off, eager to get home.

His candy bag was a whole- lot lighter now, but his smile was a hell of a lot bigger.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled as he entered the house. "Come here, I have a surprise for you!"

"I have one for you too Dean! Wait till you see it, just wait!"

Dean heard Sam rummaging through his backpack, and he soon emerged with one hand hidden behind his back.

"You show me yours first, Dean. I bet mine is betterer."

"I bet you're wrong."

Dean whipped the small chocolate bar from his bag and handed it to his brother, whose entire face lit up so much, Dean thought he would cry.

And then Sam started giggling, which soon developed into uncontrollable sobs of laughter.

"What's so funny, Sammy?" Dean said, wondering what he had missed.

But then Dean saw it. All of a sudden, he couldn't blame his little brother for laughing. He ran over and scooped his brother up in a hug as they laughed together.

Clamped in Sammy's small hand was a candy bar:

A 100-Grand.

Woowhoo! Two in one day! I'm so proud. And I even have time to do an interview.

(Hilary, Sam, and Dean are in a small interview room. They are all dressed in Halloween costumes. Hilary's a dead soccer player, Sam is an adorable pumpkin, and Dean is a cute little bunny.

Hilary: Soooo, guys how have you been? Long time no see!

Sam: Where have you been?! We haven't seen or heard for you in about a year!

Dean: Yeah, you basically fell of the face of the wor-… fanfiction.

Hilary: Yeah… about that… hah sorry guys I was just really really busy. But I'm back now. Well, at least for the time being. So how did you like the story?

Sam: I thought it was pretty cute. I liked it.

Dean: Yeah, I liked the part where I kicked that fat kid's ass.

Sam: You did? I believe you were dead meat without me.

Dean: Yeah, sure Sam.

Hilary: Ok, boy's break it up. You both helped to defeat Trent.

Well that's all the time we have for today!

(supposedly shuts camera off)

Sam: (thinks camera is off) Thanks for the heath bar Batman.

Dean: (thinks camera is off) No problem, Robin. Thanks for saving my ass.

Sam: Don't mention it.

Hilary: (off camera) Awwww!

Sam&Dean: (Look at each other and then at camera) HILARY!

GOTTA GO, REVIEWS WOULD BE LOVELY. (runs.)


End file.
